


Elm and Iron

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Set after chapter 24 of One Drunken Night and is canon for that story. Not required reading but the setting would make more sense.James is very surprised when he finds Elm Ederne taking over his bunk on the ship. However when she opens up about a fantasy she has and now that he's not part of the chain of command she's free to act on it. Well he'd be a terrible General if he didn't help his Ace Ops with their needs.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Elm Ederne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Elm and Iron

James walked down a hall of the ship towards his bunk. It was late and time to turn in, he was enjoying having a room to himself. Only when he opened the heavy metal door to his room he found that he wasn’t alone in it. Laying back on his small bunk was the two meter tall form of one of his former Ace Ops. She wasn’t wearing her usual layers, just white trousers and her usual black undershirt. The former General blinked a few times then cleared his throat. “I take it there is a good reason that you are in my bunk Miss Ederne?”

“You could say that Sir.” Elm swung up and walked over to him. She reached behind him and closed the door behind him with a bang and locked it.

James had a sudden feeling of doom rise in his chest. She was very close, their chests were almost brushing as he was backed up into the now very solid door. “Enlighten me?”

Elm’s smile was coy. “I doubt I need to elaborate, General. You’re not my superior officer anymore.”

James found the contradiction in her statement interesting. “Hmm, I see Specialist Ederne.”

“Oh do you now _General?_ ” Elm purred and stroked down his chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt to trace the long scar that still bisected him. “I did not know they had been removed.”

“It was that or die. Ozpin healed me as best he could, I still needed most of a new arm and leg but my core was restored. I-.” James sucked in a sharp breath as Elm palmed his crotch.

“No need to explain, General.” Elm teased her fingers back up and pulled his leather belt open the metal clasp clicking. She pushed his trousers and briefs down, the huge woman licked her lips as she stroked him to attention.

“Just letting you know what you’re getting into.” The blue eyed groaned as she dropped to her knees before him. “Would you like _orders_ Miss Ederne?”

“Hmm. I think taking apart my favourite General sounds like fun. Or when I’ll have him moaning Specialist Ederne, he could also return the favour later.” Elm licked a long wet line up his cock to the broad dark crown, to lathe her tongue over the sensitive underside. She grabbed it by the base with a hand and pulled the foreskin further back. Exposing more sensitive flesh to her curious tongue.

James didn’t want to think how long it had been, since he had something other than his own hand to bring him pleasure. Elm knew what she was doing and was drawing it out. “That sounds very agreeable Specialist Ederne.” She grew a ragged moan out of his throat as she closed her mouth around him and swallowed him down with skill. James could feel her deep throat him with ease that should have been criminal. He could see her watching him as she bobbed, licked and stroked. His hands gripped the door frame as he moaned. James hadn’t figured out if she wanted his authority or if she liked the idea of having him at her mercy. Testing the waters he reached out and stroked through her short hair.

Elm shoved him back tight to the door with her free hand on a love handle and took him deep again and swallowed with a moan. James almost grunted as he came with a moan, it had been way too long. She drank him down with ease before drawing slowly off of him giving his cock a kiss. “You look good when you come.”

“I’m sure you will too.” James shifted his hand to the base of her head and pulled her up and yanked her to him.

The kiss was deep and wet, James could taste himself in it. Elm shoved his clothing off as he flicked them away and backed her up to another wall. His hands pulled her red sash free and through it out of the way. He popped the button of her trouser and pushed them down with the boy shorts she wore underneath.

Elm moaned and grabbed his shoulders as he slipped a hand between them to stroke through her folds. She was already wet and all it took to get her to drip was a thumb brushing her clit. James laughed into the kiss. “Should have guessed you got off on blowing your superiors.”

The dark skinned woman nipped his lip. “I get off on making them lose their cool. You’ve always been buttoned up so tight and I’ve always wanted to undo each one and make you _come_ for me. Lose that control you love so much.” She gasped as he drove two fingers into her, while grinding the heel of his palm into her clit.

James deepened the kiss drawing her tongue to slide over his. The sound of how wet she was filled the room as he withdrew his fingers and stroked through the sopping wet sex to trap her clit between two fingers and gently roll it. Elm shriek and dug her nails into his shoulders so hard they left little red crescents. The former General chuckled into the kiss and stroked forward again forcing three fingers into her and rubbing her g-spot.

Elm bit down on his lip as he withdrew from the kiss and grabbed his wrist. “Down on your knees General.” She liked his smirk as he did as he was told.

James grabbed one of her thighs and hiked it over his shoulder as he kissed up it to stroke his tongue through her folds. Elm shivers and guttural moans that James had trouble connecting to the huge Ace Op. He curled his tongue over her clit to stroke it in vigorous flicks before sucking her folds gently into his mouth.

“Sir!” Elm cried out as her whole sex dripped with want, clenching around his tongue as he delved it into her. His beard was different then she was used to it scraped her thighs but different was good. She pulled him tighter to her with her leg trapping him against her between her thunder thighs.

James reached up and palmed her ass massaging the full globs with a purring moan. The vibration went straight through her and she bucked. Elm could feel him smiling as he stroked back up to her clit with the flat of his tongue to rapidly flick it. She came with a howl! Her thighs squeezing his head as he didn’t let up or withdraw. He stretched the orgasm out till she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer yet to her. “Suck!”

The blue eyed man moaned again and did as ordered, till he felt Elm’s legs tremble and held her up by her butt. Her fingers bit into his hair, as she moaned and wailed her toes curling as her belly fluttered. After a long minute she let go and sagged against the wall, dropping her thigh so James could stand up.

As he did he hooked his fingers into the edge of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her with her cooperation. Her bra was discarded with a few expert flicks of his fingers. “You back with me yet Specialist Ederne?” James asked as he palmed one of her voluptuous breasts, while nibbling her neck.

Elm sighed with pleasure into the touches, letting the aftershocks abate as he played with her. “It will take more than that to keep me down General.” She stroked up his arms pretending to ignore the seam of metal to flesh on his right side. She pushed her body towards him trapping his erection between them before grabbing his shoulders and spinning them around.

James hit the metal wall with a grunt and grabbed her hips as she raised up on one leg with her toes and hooked an ankle behind his thigh. He groaned as she grabbed him by the base of his cock and guided herself down onto him. They both moaned as his iron hard cock spread her open further, Elm treasured how his jaw dropped. Her brown eyes twinkled as she purred. “How long has it been General?”

“Too long.” James pulled her to him by her butt and smirked at her gasp. “How long has it been for you Specialist Ederne?”

“I bet not as long.” She rocked on him, rolling her hips against him, grinding her clit into his pelvic bone. “But you’re the best I’ve had in a long while.”

James nipped along her neck and started to work with her letting her control the pace but used his hands to make each movement harder and deeper. “Vine not giving you what you want?”

“Verity is the spice of life.” Elm held his shoulders as they worked together.

“Hmm.” James could feel his pelvis getting wet with her juices. “Hold on Specialist Ederne.”

She barely had time to raise an eyebrow before James lifted her up. Elm caught on and locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. The huge woman couldn’t help her giggle. “My my General, trying to make me feel like a little girl?”

James put her down and rocked his hips, pushing deeper into her he adored how her hold chest responded as she moaned softly. “Did it work?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever had someone pick me up before in sex.” She reached out and teased her fingers through the grey at his temples.

James grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. The look of shock made him grin as he snapped his hips forward picking a long stroke.

“Ohh sir!” She yelped but pulled him deeper with every thrust with her ankles. “Oh harder General!”

James obliged her, moaning with his own muted grunts as her silken walls fluttered tight around him. He let her wrists go to pin her arm down by her elbows so he could dip down and suck on a breast. Elm arched her back and pushed more up into his mouth. She moved her legs to plant her feet down and thrust back into him in time with him. “Let my arms go.”

The blue eyed man did and grunted as she flipped them, arched forward and shimmied her hips. “Oh gods.” James bucked up into her, planting his own feet for leverage as he grabbed her breasts so large they spilled out of his hands and massaged them rolling her dark brown nipples between thumbs and forefingers. Elm came with a long gasp, her hips stuttering, James kept going as she squirted onto his pelvis as her silken heat grasped him tight. He gave a few more hard thrusts before he lost control and shot thick ropes of seed into her.

They relaxed against each other, sweat dripping down their skin. After a long minute Elm raised up off of him and let herself crash down beside him. “Mmm, that was very good General.” 

James moved an arm so she could struggle up against him resting her head on a pectoral. She traced down the scars of his middle with a finger. James pet a couple fingers over her shoulder. “Worth revisiting?”

“Oh definitely, we’ve got more positions to try and you’re very good with your tongue.” She reached up and ran a finger through his beard. “And I like the beard.”

James turned to her and kissed her deeply. “I guess I’ll start wearing more layers, just so you can have fun with all the buttons.”

Elm’s laugh was infectious.

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: Not my best work but eh.


End file.
